FF7 - Downfall
by talinsquall
Summary: Shinra is a cartel. Zack and Cloud are undercover agents. Vincent surprises Cid yet again. Rufus/Cloud, Cid/Vincent, Zack/Sephiroth. AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Swearing, Mpreg


A/N: Inspired by Matchbox 20's "Downfall."

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Shinra is a cartel. Zack and Cloud are undercover agents. Vincent surprises Cid yet again.

Pairings: Rufus/Cloud, Cid/Vincent, Zack/Sephiroth

Warnings: AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Swearing, Mpreg (Vincent is Sephiroth's and the Remnant's Father in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

 **FF7 - Downfall**

 _Be my savior_

 _And I'll be your downfall..._

(A Secret Government Office)

The Director of Operations, Lazard, perused the thick files of the two agents sitting in front of him. "Special Agent Zack Fair, your last assignment, Kunsel, only received five years in prison when he could have been imprisoned for life. Explain?"

Zack slumped in his chair. "My official report catalogued all my findings. I can't help it if the Legal Department couldn't make it stick."

The Director flipped a page. "The dealer's hired enforcer, Sephiroth Valentine, remains at large. You allowed your primary target to get away."

Zack sat up. "I didn't! The arresting agents informed me my mission was complete and to report to the safehouse."

Lazard rested his chin on a fist. "A quick exchange of cash and the infamous Angel of Death flies away. You two became pretty close. Do you think he will contact you again?"

Zack flumped back down. "No, Sir. All ties have been cut permanently. I'm ready for my next assignment."

The Director peered at the agent's face. "Despite previous missions, your face remains unknown in the criminal world. The moustache is unnecessary for the next case."

Zack pumped his fist in the air. "It's entirely necessary, Sir! The Moustache of Honor will vanquish all who stands in its way!"

Lazard shut one file and flipped open the other one. "Keep reaching for the stars, Fair. Special Agent Cloud Strife. A true prodigy, who has rocketed up the ranks in record time, and saved the Bureau Head's daughter from a kidnapping. Commendable. Whyever are you in my office?"

The excited spiky-haired blond hunched forward in his seat. "I have inside knowledge of the inner workings of the Shinra Consortium. My mother used to work for Rufus Shinra's father during the old regime. I acknowledge I would never be accepted for field work, but I believe I will fit right in with the main home staff."

Lazard leaned back with a calculating eye. "Yes, the Shinra Home Staff is a trifle bare since Reno cleaned house recently for Rufus. You are just his type, precious little lamb."

Cloud edged forward. "Excuse me, Sir. I didn't catch the last part."

The Director shook his head. "Never mind, Agent. Your files have checked out and your team will be introduced into the preexisting system. It has taken us over a year-and-a-half to set this operation up with Shinra. If you fuck this up, you are both dead to me, if Reno or Tseng don't kill you first."

The agents nodded in unison. "Yes, Sir!"

XXX

("The Chemist's" Base of Operations)

Reeve Tuesti floundered with the air. "Cid Highwind, I will murder your unsanitary hide!"

The pilot guffawed at the chemical master's antics. "You'd have to stop yer fly hunt first. Where's mah Vincent?"

The chemist barely missed starting a fire. "Don't you know? He's your sweetheart."

Cid rubbed the back of his neck. "We parted ways about a year ago when I took some company contracts overseas. Vince swore he was okay with mah sudden patriotism but we lost touch a few months ago."

Reeve swatted at nothing. "So why didn't you visit his house first? Vincent hasn't moved. He couldn't afford it anyway with the babysitter fees."

Cid easily caught the lazy fly's wings between his fingers. "Whut the fuck now?"

Reeve exhaled and waved towards the door. "Just get out and take that dastardly fly with you. Vincent made me swear he would be the one to tell you everything if you ever came back."

Cid moseyed to the door. "Thanks for the info, Reeve. Don't blow up the joint before Vincent returns. He actually enjoys this racket."

XXX

(Vincent's House)

Vincent Valentine petted his slumbering secrets in their crib. "Thank you for sleeping through the night, my little angels. Big Brother will be watching over you today, since Helena attempted to steal from me yesterday. She's going to help the roses grow beautifully next spring. Yes, she is."

A sharp knock roused the former enforcer's alarmed attention. "Whoever could that be?"

The chemist's assistant warily opened the door. "Cid! You're back. Why are you back?"

The pilot relaxed against the doorjamb. "Hello to you too. Ya gonna let me in?"

Vincent ushered in his boyfriend as his crimson eyes darted to the closed bedroom door. "You were supposed to be gone for another year."

Cid's sky-blue eyes surveyed his surroundings. "Ah got tired of missin' mah Vincent. You would know if you ever answered yer texts."

Vincent nervously tucked an ebony lock behind his ear. "I don't have a phone anymore. I can't afford it."

Cid held his love's pale face. "Ah'm too tired to play the guessin' game today. Whut's behind Door #3, Vince?"

Vincent led Cid to the quiet bedroom. "I'm not sure why I kept this a secret. You would never hurt us. Perhaps it was Sephiroth's near arrest last year. My babies' safety shall always be paramount in my life."

Following his mate through the door, Cid spied the crib's moving contents and staggered in the doorway. "Goddamn, Vince. When Reeve said ya had somethin' to tell me, Ah thought you were goin' back to killin' scumbags."

Vincent gingerly picked up his treasures. "Never. My enforcer's days are over. Sephiroth carries on the Valentine legacy with distinction. Our boys are my life now."

Cid gulped as his sturdy arms were filled with three sleepy silver-haired babies. "Well, two of 'em ain't leavin' the house without a chaperone once puberty hits. This one… It's okay, Son. Ah'll steer ya to a steady trade. Highwinds never made the world turn with our good looks, but yer old man did alright."

Vincent kissed his 'special' son on the head. "Don't you start. Loz is manly handsome, just like his father."

Cid bussed the other two squirming bodies. "And these two? What weird-ass Valentine names did ya saddle them with?"

Vincent patted each head. "This is Yazoo and our shy one's name is Kadaj. Don't hide, Baby. Papa is always loud."

Cid felt a baleful presence hover behind him. "Hey, Sephiroth! Ya huge manny! Come here and take some babies. Ah gotta make their mama an honest man."

Sephiroth sniffed with disdain as he cradled his brothers. "It's about time. Father's self-imposed atonement period has run on long enough. He wouldn't even allow me to purchase him a phone."

Vincent gasped as Cid slowly got down to one knee. "Captain, this is unnecessary. Our relationship is fine as it is."

Cid grimaced from the pain of his wonky knee. "If mah babies are gonna be bastards, they'll earn the title like their papa. Vincent Valentine, will you marry me? Here's ya ring. Please say ya want it. Ah don't think mah knee can make another trip."

Vincent happily slipped the priceless ring on and helped his pilot rise to his unsteady feet. The deep kiss delivered helped his man's physical pain. "Yes, I will marry you. Oh Cid, this ring is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

Cid blushed as he received more kisses. "Ah may have been pilotin' one of the helicopters when the Royal Palace was liberated. Ah also may have liberated yer engagement ring from the Royal Collection. The men's rings were flashier than the women's."

Vincent hugged his red-faced fiance. "Oh Highwind. I knew you had some larceny in you. I'm so proud."

Cid smooched his mate and raised his phone to place a call. "Hey Tifa! Yer child care license up-to-date? You still dreamin' 'bout openin' a day care in yer house? Okay then. Show up to mah weddin' tomorrow and meet yer new charges. Ah'll call ya back with the address."

The Captain closed the call and felt the weight of the room. "Don't go all deadly on me, Valentines. Tifa Lockheart is a certified child care provider and a recently retired Special Forces officer. She saved mah life in the desert and Ah wouldn't trust mah babies with anyone else besides their Mama and Manny."

Sephiroth bristled while jiggling his fretting brothers. "How dare you! I am not a manny! The last nanny was a thief and Father showed her the roses."

Cid turned to a wide-eyed Vincent. "We spoke about this, Vince. Ya never dig deep enough."

Vincent flipped his hair and crossed his arms against his chest. "How am I supposed to remember? Veld was the cleaner in our partnership. You said I was too beautiful to dig last time."

Cid cuddled his love. "Yeah you are. Here's mah phone. Find out the registrar's schedule, book our appointment tomorrow, and invite Reeve to the wedding. Ah'm off to replant the crops."

Sephiroth spat out tiny questing fingers from his mouth. "You're their father. Shouldn't you be taking care of them?

Cid halted at the doorway. "Do you feel like exhuming a day-old dead body and reburying it into a twice as deep hole?"

Sephiroth flipped his hair. "Absolutely not. I am far too beautiful to dig."

The pilot resumed his exit. "That's what Ah thought."

XXX

(Six Months Later - Shinra Compound - Night)

Rufus patted his duct-taped terrified employee on the back right before he shoved him into the pool. "Good luck finding Atlantis!"

The Boss sauntered to the outdoor dining table and plopped down. "What am I eating? Is this peasant food?"

Cloud trembled in his apron as his fingers clenched the silver serving tray to his chest. His gaze riveted to the drowning man beyond. "It is thyme quiche with chicken and cheddar. I apologize for the common fare. You were scheduled to return home tomorrow, Sir."

Rufus waved a hand as his other scooped the food into his mouth. "Forget this week's schedule. The mermaid in my pool snitched to the government and a major shipment was waylaid. All my deliveries have to be rerouted. Hey, this is good. This is wonderful. Baby, where have you been all my life?"

Tseng tapped Rufus's right hand. "Cloud has been part of the household staff for over six months. He became our temporary cook when Reno dispatched the last one."

Reno smacked his lips with satisfaction. "The fucker tried to feed me anchovies. Delicacy, my ass. I know cheap little fish when I see it, yo."

Cloud eeped when an invigorated Rufus yanked the small man into his lap. "Beg pardon, Sir. I should begin cleaning the kitchen."

Rufus hushed Cloud by spooning quiche into his mouth. "I remember my righteous baby now. You defended a thief during one of my parties. Such an inspiring speech from your pretty mouth. Too bad the clumsy idiot accidentally fell multiple times on my steak knife right after and died."

Cloud's lower lip trembled. The rookie mistake occurred a month after he had been hired. The undercover agent hoped the Boss had forgotten it. "It was simple flatware, Sir. A new set is bought for each party. Wedge didn't have to die."

Rufus licked the shivering lip. "Of course he did, Baby. The ingrate stole from me. No one steals from me and no one betrays me without dying. Case in point, the garbage floating in my pool."

Reno rapped his knuckles on the table. "Hate to interrupt whatever this is, but my team needs Cloud to box up some food for us. It's gonna be a late night cleaning up after this waterlogged fucker, yo."

Rufus helped his weak-kneed cook up. "How silly of me. We can't let my dreaded enforcers go hungry. Trot away, precious little lamb. I will find you later."

Cloud paused and turned around. "Why did you call me that, Sir?"

Rufus rested his chin on his fist. "Because you are, Cloud. You are my precious little lamb and I will never let you go."

XXX

(Pre-Dawn - A Field Somewhere)

Reno munched on cold quiche. "Goddamn. This shit's good. Zack, dig deeper! The animals really scrabble when they're hungry, yo."

Zack rested on his shovel. "Yeah, I can see. They especially love quiche in the moonlight. How come you're not helping us?"

Reno sipped some of Zack's water. "I'm an enforcer. Rude's the cleaner of our team. He's just relieved to have help tonight, yo."

Zack waved an arm to the bodies surrounding them. "Can you blame him? I may be new to the operation, but even I know taking out a whole crew in one night is a little excessive."

The redhead swung his legs. "Shinra commands and we obey. This isn't the norm. Someone's been talkin' out of turn and they're gonna get theirs, yo."

Zack swiped his forehead. "I thought this crew were the informers. There's more?"

Rude pushed his shades up. "There's always more and we'll always rout them out."

Reno saluted with a forkful of food. "Fuck yeah! Hey Zack, the 1970's want their moustache back, yo."

The supposed criminal stabbed his shovel into the unforgiving dirt. "They can't have it. Without my manly facial hair, I would be relegated to Henchman #2."

Reno waved his fork in the air. "Bullshit! We would totally recognize you as Henchman #1, yo."

Rude rolled a body into the huge hole. "Less talking. More rolling, Partner."

Reno hopped down to help his cohorts. "No worries, Rude. This is the easy part, yo."

XXX

(A Cheap Motel Room)

Zack settled on the swaybacked bed along with a pale Cloud. "Director, you need to pull us. It's been almost a year and we're no closer to bagging the leaders. Two major betrayals have been discovered since we've been there. I can't breathe without getting suspicious looks."

Lazard's condescension was palpable. "Are you sure it's not just the moustache?"

Cloud gripped his friend's arm before violence erupted in the room. "Zack is right. All I do is cook and clean. The pertinent information is shredded before I can get to it. Meetings are held off-property. My skills would be better used somewhere else."

The Director peered at the nervous undercover agent. "I believe your particular skills are doing fine where they are, Cloud. Do you realize Rufus hasn't had a lover since you entered his life? Shinra thinks you're special. If not, you'd be face-down dead in an unmarked grave by now. Used up and forgotten. Play your cards right, precious little lamb, and you could receive the keys to the Shinra Kingdom."

Disturbed by his friend's shaken demeanor, Zack slammed his fist down on the wobbly wooden table. "Wait just a damn minute! Cloud is a decorated field agent, not a whore for you to pimp out. I thought you were a little skeevy. This proves it. Pull us from the mission, place us in Witness Protection, and I won't report this to the higher-ups."

Lazard's laughter filled the room. "Special Agent Zack Fair, you take gullible to a whole new level. If you do not wish to be drummed out of the Bureau, you will return to your assignment and Cloud Strife will follow whatever damn orders I give him. Seamy or otherwise."

Cloud tugged Zack's arm. "It's no use. Let's go back. I have to start dinner soon."

The pair remained silent until they were driving towards the compound.

Zack couldn't stand the tension and turned in to a random parking lot. He stopped the car and punched the dashboard. "We're fucked, Spiky. If our cover isn't blown, I'll be stuck as Henchman #2 and you'll be chained to Rufus's bed."

Cloud gazed at his own lap with a dreamy smile. "The cuffs are specially padded and made in France. They smell like lavender."

Cloud's innocent eyes met his friend's flabbergasted ones. "What? I clean. Rufus's bedroom is one of the places I clean. Reno warned me about how coldly Rufus treats his one night stands, but he's been nothing but a gentleman to me."

Zack ran his fingers through his black hair. "A gropey gentleman. We're definitely not bringing you back to that place. I'll find a quick location for us to hide and then we'll go underground."

The pair froze as a silver-haired Angel of Death slid into the backseat.

Sephiroth munched on crispy tater tots. "So where have you been hiding, Clyde Holster?"

Cloud scrunched his face. "Your last mission alias was Clyde Holster? No wonder you grew a moustache. The rest of your face wanted to hide from shame."

Sephiroth grabbed Zack's face and wrenched it around with a greasy hand. The hairy evidence had the enforcer growling with disapproval. "Absolutely not. My forgiveness will not be won with this droopy thing on your face."

Zack covered his upper lip. "Don't be mean, Angel. It's my Moustache of Honor. By the way, I love you."

Sephiroth chewed on a golden tot. "No, it's really not. And it's being removed right after you buy me more tater tots. I love you more, Puppy."

Cloud glanced around, recognized the location, and squealed with joy. "Ooh, get me two double bacon cheeseburgers. Extra grease on the top. I never get to eat this glorious crap anymore."

Zack frowned as he felt for his wallet. "Anything else, Seph?"

Sephiroth pointed to the outside tables near the car. "You can ask my father, Vincent, and stepfather, Cid, if they want anything. My brothers are still on a specialized diet."

Zack waved to the curious parents and playing triplets. "Of all the drive-thru's in all the world, I swerved into your family's favorite eatery. I have the worst luck."

Sephiroth kissed his much-missed mate. "No, I have the best. I didn't want to go near this greasetrap, but Cid insisted they had the best tater tots in the country. Stepfather was correct. Chop-chop. My supply is dwindling."

Zack smooched his lifelong love and opened the car door. "God forbid. I really missed you, Angel. I'm sorry I had to leave, but I might have to leave again. My undercover mission with Shinra has gone tit's up."

Sephiroth wrinkled his nose at the itchy moustache. "It's alright. You're never leaving me again. Don't worry about Shinra. They know better than to bother what is mine."

XXX

(Shinra Compound - One Week Later)

Rufus's subordinates dodged various thrown objects.

The Kingpin slumped onto his antique desk. "Where the fuck is my lamb? His petite body must be so cold and lonely without my daily attention."

Tseng signaled to his fellow enforcers. "Cloud and Zack visited someone in a motel room previous to their disappearing. We were able to catch him at the airport."

Reno and Rude threw the stranger to the floor in front of the desk.

Rufus glared as the newcomer raised his bruised face. "Hello, Lazard, you Shinra Bastard. What business have you to do with my precious little lamb?"

The Director snarled his hate at his legitimate little brother. "My precious little lamb should be here lulling you into complacency. Zack must have convinced him to run instead."

Reno nodded at the thought. "The moustache is convincing, yo."

Rufus tapped his fingers on the desk. "I have done nothing but cherish my baby. What did you threaten my lamb with so he felt the need to run?"

Lazard spat on the floor. "I told him the truth. He'll never be anything but a whore to you. The papers call you a gentleman but you're a pig just like Father was. You'll use Cloud up, and bury him in a hole when you're done, just like Father did with my mother."

Tseng slapped various files in front of his Boss. "These were found on his person. You might be interested in Cloud's personal details."

Rufus rifled through the papers and picked up a medical report. The highlighted portions made the Boss snarl. "Self-serving asshole! You changed Cloud's medical status so he would be approved for mission work."

The Boss leaped over the desk and proceeded to pummel his brother to near unconsciousness. "You placed my bearer in constant danger so you could finally bring Daddy's empire down. What would have happened to Cloud once I was imprisoned or dead?"

Lazard drooled blood onto the floor. "I've sacrificed my whole life to destroy Shinra. I deserve a warm and loving bearer to come home to. A family to love. I found Cloud first. He belongs to me."

Rufus dislocated his brother's jaw with a precise kick. "Get this trash out of my office. I have reading to do."

The Shinra leader settled back behind his desk and regarded the files with a covetous eye. "So many secrets, little lamb. I can't wait to uncover them all."

XXX

(Valentine-Highwind Compound - Two Weeks Later)

Rufus peered around the unkempt family room. "Will the child be included in our business meeting?"

Cid waved his beer as his sky-blue gaze remained on the football game. "Unless ya wanna talk about poop or bugs, Ah doubt it."

Reno flipped over a comfy couch. "One more touchdown and I'm in the money. Aces!"

Tseng scanned all available exits. "I'm surprised Vincent allowed us to walk right into his unprotected family home."

Cid sniggered as Loz waved a toy from his lap. "If you were a threat, Vince would've blown yer head off at the road turnoff. Mah baby jest gets better with age. As fer unprotected, the Angel of Death would've refuted yer statement right quick."

Sephiroth strode in with a gigantic seven-layer bean dip and freshly fried tortilla chips. "My apologies. I would usually schedule our appointment somewhere more private, but my father had a fallout with one of our gardeners, and it is Zack's turn to till the roses. I feel loath to leave my husband for a moment."

Rufus bent forward. "Husband? I believed you called us here for a reward for Zack's death."

Sephiroth's sinister smile was truly lovely. "Oh something of Zack has died…"

Reno pushed back from the bean dip. "Say it ain't so! Not the Moustache of Evil! What did it ever do to you?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "What did it ever do for anybody? Unbelievable. He gave the moustache a fake identity."

Rufus dug into the bean dip. "Enough! Zack is under the eternal protection of the House of Valentine. Understood. Where's my Cloud?"

"Cloud's hiding with his mama."

The group twisted around to view a filthy Zack standing tall in the kitchen doorway. "Director Lazard did a number on Spiky's head when we asked to be removed from the mission. He'll contact you when he's ready."

Rufus frowned as Reno and Rude stole his chips. "I made sure to keep the business far from Cloud. There is no need to hide. Whatever his past allegiances, I would never harm my lamb."

Zack dirtied a towel by rubbing his face. "Yeah. Cloud was never scared of you. He just hates violence in general. Another week with his mama and he'll be right as rain."

Vincent appeared from the ether, and pinched his son-in-law just so, making Zack yip with pain. "Hose. Outside. Now."

Zack whined in the former enforcer's iron grip. "But the water's cold!"

Vincent propelled the dirty man back outside. "You're a self-proclaimed hero. Think of it as a challenge."

The distinct melody of "Shake Your Booty" trilled through the house.

Rude jostled Reno's leg. "Answer your phone, Partner."

The redhead grumbled at the interruption and dug his phone out. "Hello. I have half a paycheck on this game. If this call screws up my team's mojo, I won't be killing you with kindness, yo."

Reno sat up straight when he heard the pert reply. "Yes, ma'am. No, ma'am. Same address? We'll be right there. Don't worry, ma'am. We'll bring the top drawer crew requested. Goodbye."

Rufus crunched on a chip as his enforcer hung up. "Report."

Reno slugged down some beer. "Cloud's mama just blew away two intruders with a sawed-off shotgun. Cloud killed the third guy who was sneakin' up on her. Your lamb's fine, but the smell is making his tummy ill. Abigail requested Yuffie's expertise."

Tseng dialed a familiar number and delivered a rapid-fire order in his native language.

Rude cringed at the thought. "Yuffie? Must be a damned mess."

"Is Spiky hurt?"

The group mass-turned then swore at the sight of a soaked naked Zack with two grinning nude silver-haired tots hanging onto his neck.

Sephiroth stood up and moved around the couch to shield the company from the sight of his husband's crotch. "Wrong day, Puppy."

Cid pointed to the back door. "Cloud's fine. His mama protected her baby. Seph's right. Nude Day ain't fer another three days. Respect the house code and dry yer ass off outside."

Zack swiveled around, and grumbled while exiting, with a smiling Sephiroth at his side. "It's like I never left the military."

Rufus rose up. "Nude Day?"

Cid cheered with his beer can. "A Valentine tradition Ah married into. Try it once, Shinra. It's fuckin' freein."

Rufus brushed his hands off. "No thank you. I would never be able to get Reno back into the suit. We'll be off. My lamb's tummy needs comfort."

XXX

(Abigail Strife's Home)

Cloud's mama patted down golden spikes. "Do you feel okay?"

Cloud attempted to get up. "I'm fine. Once I got away from the smell, I felt better. I can help clean up."

Abigail gently pushed her son back onto the bed. "Nonsense. Yuffie will be here soon and she will have my kitchen cleaned and sanitized from top to bottom in a jiffy."

Cloud gripped his mother's hand. "Mama, why do you still have Reno's number?"

The older lady kissed her boy's forehead. "Who do you think discovered Reno living on the streets and brought him to Shinra? Don't frown. Reno has a gift for killing bad people. I merely gave him a way to make a living from it. He calls from time to time to make sure I'm well."

Cloud relaxed on the bed. "From the start, Reno always treated me like a little brother. I wonder if I ever fooled anyone in the Shinra household."

Abigail laughed at the thought. "I sincerely doubt it. Who do you see when you look in the mirror?"

Cloud giggled. "My mama's face with short hair."

Abigail tweaked a dimple. "Reno isn't coming by himself. The little prince has missed you terribly."

Cloud kissed his mama's hand. "Rufus Shinra is not a prince and he's not little anymore. He scares me, Mama. If I let him in, he won't ever let me go."

Abigail kissed her boy's cheek. "You've already let him in, Baby. Rufus is not his father. If you asked him to, he would keep his distance, but I doubt either one of you would be happy."

Cloud held their joined hands against his heart. "I love him, Mama. I watched Rufus viciously kill men for small offenses and I still fell in love with him. What do I do now? Where do I go?"

"Silly lamb. You're coming back home with me where you'll be safe. You and Mama."

Abigail popped up and embraced a sad-eyed Rufus. "My little prince, it's about time you showed up. Keep my baby company while I pack. I'm sure the Shinra household has gone completely to pot since I left."

Rufus laid down next to a tense Cloud. "While I am a truly villainous man, your home intruders did not come from my side of the pond."

Cloud nestled against a firm shoulder. "Old enemies of mine. I helped break up their meth lab operation. It sucks being a good guy. People keep trying to shoot me."

The Kingpin caressed his prize, while his gaze wandered to the far window. "No longer. Now they'll be shooting at Reno and Rude. You'll be the sweet filling in the middle."

Cloud rested his chin on Rufus's chest. His azure eyes brimmed with suspicion. "You're beating around the bush and being tentative with me. I don't like it and I've been without sex a lot longer than you have."

Rufus palmed Cloud's cheek. "Rude and Reno caught Lazard at the airport. He had all your files, including the unofficial medical ones. I would have handled the business betrayal fine, but you would have run away with my family in your belly."

Cloud pouted at his secret heart's wish being brought to light. "If my enemies hadn't tracked me down, my dream would have stayed a dream. I ran away before we had sex together. I would have just been an undercover agent who escaped Shinra."

Rufus gripped tighter until Cloud squealed. "You read through my black flag file, Special Agent Cloud Strife. No one escapes Shinra. You may have had a chance before I discovered your status. You're my bearer and I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me again. Lazard is still learning this lesson."

Cloud nibbled an earlobe. "Yes. I did read through your black flag file, so I'm not surprised by your childish possessiveness. Are you recording all of Lazard's torture sessions? He was going to have my babies raised by nannies while I was kept chained to the old-fashioned bearer's rack. I hope you have a more enlightened view than your illegitimate older brother or I will kill you in your sleep."

Rufus cuddled his beloved and kissed where he could. "All torture sessions are recorded. Reno doesn't like to repeat himself. As for bondage between us, it would be the act of trust it should be. I gave you every chance to betray me. You chose to lie to your superior and run instead. Our children will be raised by you and your mama. I know better than to interfere with a good thing."

Cloud raised himself and peered at the bedroom door. "You locked the door when Mama left. What do you think is going to happen with a houseful of people?"

Rufus kept himself busy with unbuttoning and unzipping his squirming lamb. His own clothes seemed to melt away by pure concentration. "The houseful of people are employed by me. They ignore what I tell them to ignore."

Cloud cringed as Rufus prepared him. The agent was embarrassed by his body's quick acceptance of his beloved's ardent caresses. "At least kiss me on the lips first, you animal! I don't know about this. Where the hell did the lube come from? I didn't have any. This is so unromantic."

Rufus stole Cloud's breath with a soul-searing kiss. "Damned right you didn't have any lube. I'll be romantic on our honeymoon. Speaking of romance, hold still and smile for the birdie."

Cloud choked back a scream as Rufus thrust his way in. "I was a virgin. You idiot! Am I just another one night stand to you?"

Rufus stalled his pounding for a few breaths. "No. You're the love of my life. I want to treat you better, but I don't know how."

Cloud shook his head, and pushed Rufus's arms, so his chosen fell against him. "The roughness is fine, but don't forget to kiss and caress me too. You want me to feel cherished? Show me with your actions, you beast."

Rufus lavished his love with kisses as his hips ground on. "Love lessons. Our married life is going to be anything but boring."

Cloud gasped as Rufus hit his special spot. "It better not. Me and Zack were going to be kick-ass mercenaries, but the tater tot angel stole him away, and killed his moustache."

Rufus moaned as Cloud's body drank in all he had to give. "Moustache killer. And they call me a bad man."

Cloud held Rufus tighter. "I'm sorry I ran, Rufus. I love you."

Rufus winced as he felt the pain of his heart waking up. "I love you, little lamb. Don't ever fear my rage, Cloud. It will only be used to keep our family safe. I promise you."


End file.
